Promise Kaoru Hitachiin one shot
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Kaoru/OC.Please read!


**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Karin Shizune  
><strong>Age: <strong>15  
><strong>Family:<strong>father

**Looks:**Pink hair with pink eyes, and a green dress

* * *

><p><strong>Story start:<strong>

- I can't believe him! – sighed the girl while entering the Fujioka apartment.

Sure she liked Haruhi and her father, and also they were good friends, but why couldn't her father say ANYTHING about her visiting the Fujioka's. That morning she woke up to a packed bag, with her clothes in it, and a letter which said that for the next week she'd be a guest at Haruhi's apartment. Of course the two Fujioka's knew about it, but she couldn't believe that her father, who was Ranka's college by the way, did that to her… again.

- Relax Karin! – Haruhi smiled. – I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you!

- Besides….! – Ranka yelled happily. – This way you might rub off on Haruhi a little… hopefully she won't be so boyish if she is with you!

- Don't count on that Ranka-san! – Karin grinned. – I tried to change her already and failed miserably!

Mr. Fujioka knew that of course, but it was always fun to try and do that. Once Karin managed to make Haruhi wear a skirt in public, outside of middle school, but that was a once in a lifetime sort of thing… it didn't happen since then. An hour later the two girls were sitting in the living room/Ranka's bedroom, mainly talking when there was a knock on the door. Haruhi opened it and as soon as she did she was hugged by the blonde prince of the Host Club. The girl let out an annoyed grunt, but Tamaki didn't want to let go of her… that is until he saw Ranka's face…

- Oi Tono! – a familiar voice said from behind Tamaki. – Would you let us in too?

Karin looked up. It wasn't the first time she heard the voice and she knew who the voice belonged to. Soon enough the younger Hitachiin twin stepped into the apartment, followed by his brother and the rest of the Club: Kyoya, Mutsukuni and Takashi. Karin let out a giggle when she remembered the last two's nicknames… she never called them like that! Anyway Kaoru and Hikaru soon discovered the girl, who was sitting by the table smiling up at them. A grin spread across their features (and a light blush covered Kaoru's cheeks) as they sat down on either side of her and hugged her tightly. They always did that so it wasn't such a strange thing, after all they knew each other ever since Haruhi joined the Club. She was Haruhi's first friend they met.

- What brings you here Karin-chan? – questioned Honey while joining the hug.

- Dad decided to go to a trip…. – she lightly growled. – And he left me here!

- Next time you're visiting us when he leaves…! – stated Hikaru. – Everyone will come…

- We could have a slumber party! – Kaoru nodded with a grin.

Karin and Haruhi didn't even have a saying in the matter when the twins and Kyoya started to prepare for it and as they decided to have the party that night. Karin could only blink at the boys as they grabbed her bag and took it to the limo before dragging them down too. Ranka only waved after them… he trusted the twins… not like Tamaki. But he went along with it too since he was invited too. Karin couldn't believe how time skipped as they arrived to the twin's house…

- He did what? – Karin laughed as Hikaru finished his little story of Kaoru and his first time alone with the flour.

The boys face darkened by the second when his brother even showed the girl a picture where Kaoru was all covered in snow white flour. Karin could hardly breathe by now, but when she saw the boy's saddened expression she decided to keep her laugh in.

- How can you be so mean to me Hikaru? – the younger twin questioned while biting his finger. – Why did you have to tell her that?

- Oh Kaoru don't be so shy in front of Karin? – Hikaru leaned closer to his brother and pushed him back on the ground.

Any other girl (excluding Haruhi) would have melted front the brotherly love they just produced, but not this girl. She only smiled at them before forcefully pushing the surprised Hikaru off of his brother. She glared at him lightly before helping Kaoru up. Hikaru wanted to say something but Karin's "You'll turn gay that way!" comment stopped him from it. Kaoru let out a laugh along with the others before he gently pulled on the girl's arm as a sign to follow him. She blinked a few times but she did as he asked her. A knowing grin appeared on Hikaru's face as the door closed behind them.

- Where are we going Kaoru? – the girl questioned curiously.

- I want to show you the new pond in the garden! – he stated. – Remember I promised you a few weeks ago!

Realization spread across her features as she recalled the conversation with the boy. He was right, he did promise that to her. Smiling she gently grabbed his hand as silently followed him. The light shone with a beautiful light blue color in the garden as they walk passed the rose, lilies and crocuses. She always loved to walk around in their garden with the boys, but she would never admit it to either one of them that she liked Kaoru a bit more, and that's why she loved to walk with him. She felt him gently squeeze her hand as they turned right at the next bush… and there it was in all it's glory. A tall swan, wings spread, head raised towards the dark, starry sky. The water rushed out of it's beak and poured into the small pond by the bird's legs. Karin couldn't do anything else but to stand there watching. She felt his arms hug her from behind, but she didn't really bother to break free from his hold… it was just perfect for her to be like that.

- It's beautiful! – she whispered while turning her head to the side.

She could only see Kaoru's smile from that angle and just for a short period of time. Smiling the Hitachiin gently pecked her lips. She bit her lip when he pulled back a bit. Her eyes shone with the glint only Kaoru could bring out of them. He turned her around in his hold and pecked her again before hugging her close to his body. Her arms quickly warped around him too as she rested her head on his chest. Maybe her father's trip wasn't such a bad idea, but what will he say when he finds out about the two of them! Well no one knew that yet, but she could hardly wait to find out!

The end!


End file.
